This project involves a collaborative effort of LAS with the Nuclear Medicine Department, CC; the Pulmonary and Clinical Hematology Branches, NHLBI; and the Medical Intensive Care Unit, CC. It is directed toward a deeper understanding of pulmonary pathophysiology through the construction of computer-based models of pulmonary gas exchange and respiratory mechanics and comparisons of model predictions with real patient data.